everyday waiting for you
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Junior year at NYADA was getting a bit for interesting when Brody met Rachel. He feels some way about her and isn't going to let her go. New York is the city of dreams. Anything can happen. Right?
1. For the First Time

Brody sighs as he walks into the building that his dance class was held in. Junior year was just like sophomore year. Same thing over and over again. Nothing really changes. He passes a group of girls who were hugging each other happily like they haven't seen each other for years and a group of boys high-fiving and exchanging handshakes. He rolls his eyes and turns the corner. First days are always the same thing.

He passes Cassandra July's classroom and looks in to see her doing what she always does on the first day for freshmen. Scare them to death, practically reap them. He stops for a moment to watch and he sees Cassandra facing a petite freshman who probably pissed her off. The girl's was trying to stand her ground but is obviously trying not to anger Cassandra too much to the point where she might end up ruining her freshman year and future career. He stands there and watches a bit more and feels sympathy for the freshman who lost the argument with Cassandra.

He suddenly feels someone's presence next to him. "Cassie scaring the freshmen again?" Adam, his roommate and fellow classmate, asked. The two turn to look in and they see the little freshman standing in the middle of the studio, looking overwhelmed.

"Yeah." Brody responded, sight not leaving the girl.

Adam's eyebrow raised, he looks at where Brody's sight was set on. "Poor freshman." He said. He then smirked. "She's hot. That ass looks pretty nice from where I'm standing." Brody rolls his eyes and gives his friend a look that says 'really?' Adam laughs and puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. I wouldn't mind tapping that." Brody smacks him and pushes him to the direction of their class and follows him. Not before looking at the girl one last time. Yeah, he wouldn't mind either.

* * *

Brody wakes up early in the morning to take a shower and its not like he's ashamed of his body or anything because he has the most healthiest body in the whole entire student body. He's been told. Seriously. He just likes to take his time with his moisturizing routine. He often gets made fun of because of it _but _the others don't understand the reason why. You can't go to an audition looking like you don't take care of the thing that will be shown all over the city. _That _does not look good on a billboard. Trust me.

Honestly, he's used to waking up early and it's a good thing because the bathrooms are all empty at this time so a whole bathroom to himself? Sweet!

He gets in the shower and does what he normally does.

_Sister Christian,_  
_Oh the time has come,_  
_And you know that you're the only one,_  
_To say okay,_  
_Where you going,_  
_What you looking for, _  
_You know those boys, _  
_Don't want to play no more with you, _  
_It's true,_  
_You're motoring, _  
_What's your price for flight._

Being a student at NYADA, singing was just a natural thing and you don't even notice that you're doing it until later on. He gets out of the shower, the first thing he notice is that he isn't alone. He sees a petite brunette peeks out from behind the lockers. Her eyes widen and she returns back to where he believes the sinks were. He smirks and wrapping a towel around his waste, he walks over to the sinks and see the girl opening up her bag. While taking a good look at her, he does the same. He then recognizes her. She's that freshman that Cassie was yelling at today.

"Hey. Freshman, right?" He asks.

She smiles and that smile seems to light up the room...or the bathroom. "Yeah. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm majoring in musical theater." She held out her hand and he shook it gently.

"Me too. Brody Weston."

"Hi." She says shyly. He smiles.

They start making conversation about Broadway and moisturizing routines and honestly, this girl knows him so well and understands him, unlike anyone else. And they just met.

He looks down at her body. Sure she might have a thick robe on with pajama pants and pink slippers on but he knows for a fact that her body is rockin' underneath all that. She's not just gorgeous outside but just by talking to her, he knows that she's got an amazing personality. He tells her that she's in NYADA for a reason and the way she smiles and looks up at him, it just makes his heart feels a bit...weird inside.

He smiles and grabbing his stuff, he was heading out to go to his dorm room. But not before turning around just to mess with her a bit. "Oh and by the way, in case you were wonder, which you were, I'm straight." Rachel giggled and waved goodbye and he left.

This year might turn out to be better than he expected.

* * *

Brody hears Rachel sing for the first time and just...wow. She is amazing. Amazing enough that the head mistress actually smiles and comments on it. It might just be a 'good' but that is better than what she would normally tell you. Rachel Berry passes the freshmen reaping for sure.

He finds her later sitting and looking down at her phone. He creeps up beind and looks over her shoulder to see what she was looking at and it was pictures of the same boy. He frown.

_Yeah. She's definitely taken. Should've known. _Brody thought.

"Hey." She looks up. "That your boyfriend?" She looks down at the phone that showed the boy with a set of drums.

"Um...you can say EX-boyfriend." Rachel says with a sad smile. Brody does a little victory dance in his head but then frowns when he sees her smile so sad. He definitely doesn't like to see that.

Brody totally thinks that he's the king of motivation when he tells her that she's at New York to be new person. Cheesy as it might sound, at least it made her smile. He's really loving that smile. Taking at picture of the both of them with her phone, he walks her back to class and on the way there, he was holding her hand. And frankly, he doesn't want to let go.

* * *

_A/N: HELLO! It's Sunday and I really should start on that homework for english but I love you all too much. :) This was something stuck in the back of my mind for two days and I just needed to write this. I always loved reading stories in the guys point of view because there is always the girl's POV and it gets boring for me and I have been told that I have a mind of a boy. (50% actually. I'm a semi tomboy and girlygirl) _

_Now if you're wondering, which you were, (brody's line. haha) yes sweeties, this is gonna be a multichapter. *me jumping up and down excitedly* I'm super excited to make this fic because I'm just...excited! BUT I do get Writer's Block so if you have any suggestions and things you'd like to see, PM me because I check my email everyday and I love listening from you guys. *me mouthing 'I love you'* _

_Going out of topic, has anybody seen the new promo for the two new episodes coming in Novemeber? I have and I have to say that I'm exploding with rage! Brody and Cassandra?! !?# % $^% you RIB! _

_NO NO NO. NO. NONONONO. Anyone what to chat with me and express your rage with me. PM me. ;) _

_Going out of topic (way off topic), my birthday comin' up! :) October 26. I might update on that day or the next. I'm excited! and I did the AIDS walk today! who else did?! _

_OK. REVIEW! PM ME! REVIEW! _


	2. Totally Worth It

Brody seems to have this sort of obsession with this girl. The one and only Rachel Berry. There is just something about her that is so...so hypnotizing. She's so different from the other girls that he dated/slept with. She's smart, funny, selfless and determined and...so, so _sexy. _He knows for a fact that she is definitely NOT one of his one night stands. She was someone who seems to be worth it all. He wants that. He wants _her. _

__In the morning, he woke up and got dress in work out attire and putting his iPod on shuffle and strapping it on and started running his way from his dorm to the park like he does every single day. (you seen his body? yeah. hard work there.)

When he arrived at the park, like everyday, he runs through the park and does his greetings to the elderly who goes there to watch the birds and read the daily paper. On his little jogging, he stops when he is distracted by a tiny brunette who was bending down to tie her shoes with her ass in the air. (he's a guy. he got needs. jeez...) He pauses there and continues to stare at this stranger's (nice) ass and trailing down to admire her tight body.

_God. How does a girl that tiny have such long legs? _He wonders as his admire that smooth canvas that is her legs.

He snapped out of his little lalaland when the brunette gets up after finishing tying her sneakers. (too quickly quite frankly) He looks back up to see this girl and he isn't so surprised when he sees who it is. "Rachel?" He said a little loudly. Rachel turned around and smiled when she sees him. Pulling out the earbuds from her ear, she walked towards him.

"Hey Brody." She said panting a little. Her appearance is a little messy from her work out. Her hair in a high ponytail, sweat on her forehead and with that tight tank, he can see drops of sweat running down the valley of her breast. He gulped a bit. Even with her current appearance, she still looked gorgeous as usual.

"Hey." He replied, pulling the earbuds from his ears. "What are you doing up so early?"

She breathed deeply trying to get her breathing to even out. "Well. Back at home in Ohio, I would use a elliptical to get my morning exercise but since I moved here, I couldn't move that here so this is the alternative which I'm really enjoying." She smiles while nodding. He just really loves that smile. She should wear it everyday. "Plus, it's a good way to escape my roommate."

"Why? Is she some creeper?"

"No. No no no. The complete opposite. Well, I wouldn't know. I never met her." She stated. "She just...has company." She nods. "Like...every night."

"What com-" She looks at him with wide eyes and an awkward nod. "Oh my god. You heard them?" She nods with terrified look.

"And they're loud. Not that that is a piece of information that I needed or wanted to know."

"I'm so sorry." He really does feel sorry for her. Having to hear her roommate, probably a complete slut, sleeping with guys every night. That seriously sucks. Luckily, he doesn't have that problem. "Do you really want to stay in that place?"

She shrugged. "I can't really afford an apartment all by myself so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. No big deal. It's just one year. I've had far more worse years than that."

"What does that mean?"

"Well in high sch-" She paused. "Never mind. I really don't want to bore you with my high school life and I'm totally interrupting you and your work out."

"No you're-"

"I gotta go." She interrupted. "I'll see you in class, okay?" He didn't have a chance to answer when she puts her earbuds in and started to jog away to the opposite direction that he was headed.

"She seems like a good one." He turns to see one of the elderly, Pete, say. He had his little hat on with the daily paper in his hands and reading glasses one. "A cute one and _smokin'__" _Brody laughed and nodded in agreement. "Looks like she's worth it."

Brody smiled. He places his earbuds back in not before waving goodbye to Pete and he jogged his way out of the park. Yup, she might/is worth it.

* * *

Brody finds her singing again and this time, it was completely unintentional. It's not like he's stalking her or anything. He just so happened to be passing by one of the pratice rooms that students use to practice instrumental and vocals and he heard her voice seeping out of the door. (Yeah, her voice is phenomenal) The door wasn't closed completely so he is able to see her through the crack of the door. There he see her sitting on a stool and singing a lovely powerful song with great emotion just seeping around the edges.

_I've made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over  
if I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further  
this ain't lust  
I know  
This is love  
But if I told the world  
I'd never say enough  
Cause it was not said to you  
and that's exactly what I need to do  
if I end up with you  
_

_Should I give up  
or should I just keep chasing pavements  
even if it leads nowhere  
or will it be a waste  
even if I knew my place  
should I leave if there  
Should I give up  
or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
_

__He left after that.

* * *

At the end of the week, he didn't see her in the showers which seems to disappoint him a bit 'cause he totally don't mind having to share a bathroom with her. Nope, not at all.

He sees her in class and decides to confront her. "Hey Rachel." He said and snagged the seat right next to her. She smiles at him and takes out her little notebook from her bag.

"Hey."

"Didn't see you in the showers lately." He smirks a bit when he sees her blush.

"Well. I had a friend from home come and he said that he wanted to move to New York and are planning on moving into a apartment together." She explained beaming up at him.

_he? _

"Um...don't it seems a bit weird to live with a guy? You know..."

"Oh no. Kurt and I get along pretty well. I don't think we'll have a problem. Only problem I would have to face is him constantly talking to and about him boyfriend." She said chuckling.

_boyfriend? _Phew.

"Found a place yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

Her eyes widen in excitement and happiness. "Oh yes. Kurt and I found this apartment and isn't that high in price wise. It's a studio apartment and is sort of in the large side. Gosh. I can just imagine how it's going to look like when we move our stuff in."

He laughs. "Well. Am I able to visit this amazing place?" She blushed again and her head bent down looking at her feet.

"Well...sure. I'll give you the address right now." She opened up her notebook and jot down her address and when she was done, she ripped it out and handed it over to Brody, who places it safely in his shirt pocket.

"I look forward to seeing this apartment of yours." He said in a amusing way.

"As am I." She said and turned to face the teacher.

He smiles and does the same. He still feels that bit of disappoint of not being able to see her as much as he did before.

* * *

_A/N: So hello everybody. It's Monday morning. 12:52 eastern time. And you are all wondering 'Why aren't you in bed?!'. Well for all those who were wondering, I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY (MONDAY 10/29) HECK YEA! if you don't live in my area or watch the news, Hurricane Sandy is headed for eastern states like Pennsylvania, New Jersey etc. So the schools are closed. I had enough time to do this because of that so thank Hurricane Sandy for that. I know it sounds like a dumb idea to thank a Hurricane **BUT** Hurricanes aren't really that big of deal just a lot of rain and stuff. _**_  
_**

_SO that was chapter 2 of 'everyday waiting for you'. I sort of have mixed feelings about this chapter but give me some feedback on how it is. if you read my other story 'Coming Home', I am working on that one and I might update like a few hours depending on how tired I am. :/ _

_Anyway, review and PM me if you want it's not like mandatory or anything. Oh and my birthday was on OCTOBER 26. yay! I'm a year older. I feel so old...  
_

_REVIEW! _


End file.
